


Nicely Wrapped and Tied with a Bow

by lovelydarkanddeep



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben's Christmas present is Rey, F/M, Kylo Solo, Solo Twins, Threesome - F/M/M, Twin Sin, Xmas Twin Sin, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: AKA Xmas Twin Sin“Merry Christmas, little brother,” Kylo greets, a conceited tilt to his lips.Ben echoes the greeting, voice low with heated strain.“Here’s your Christmas present,” Kylo smirks in reply. He spreads Rey wide by using his own knees to nudge hers open, baring her glistening cunt lips to Ben.“All nicely wrapped and tied with a bow.”





	Nicely Wrapped and Tied with a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> So I️ looked up some breylo (ben+rey+kylo) smut to inspire me to write this. My fic is unashamedly inspired by this fic by raindropwaltz (http://raindropwaltz.tumblr.com/post/168883322085/maybe-breylo-kyloreyben-smut). I️ loved the “Ben comes home to already find Kylo and Rey at it and joins in after teasing from Kylo” trope lol. Go give it a read!

Ben had gone out to get the wine - sweet and red and syrupy just like Rey liked. 

 

He’d been gone  _ maybe _ twenty minutes.

 

And yet, when he got back, Rey was already occupied.

 

That is, she and Kylo were already fucking. 

 

The slap of skin on skin greeted him, along with Rey’s breathy moans and Kylo’s dark chuckles.

 

Stepping into the bedroom, he immediately grew hard at the sight of a naked and flushed Rey riding a smug Kylo in their king-sized bed.

 

Kylo’s hands were interlocked behind his head, the image of contentment as Rey undulated her hips above him, his knees up and supporting her back. Her hands rest on his chest, too enraptured by the feel of him inside her to do anything with them.

 

“Kylo,” Rey moans out, head thrown back and eyes closed, dragging out his name on her tongue.

 

His twin’s eyes suddenly flicker to where Ben is standing in the doorway, a smirk bedecking his lips.

 

As if they are reading each other’s minds (twin telepathy and all), Ben approaches.

 

Rey, still unaware of his presence, groans again as Kylo gives a particularly hard upward thrust into her with a lazy snap of his hips.

 

Ben stops near them, palming at his painfully-contained erection in his pants.

 

The movement finally snaps Rey to attention, her flushed face turning to meet his gaze.

 

“B-B-Ben,” she finally gets out around Kylo’s thrusting into her.

 

Kylo stills his hips then, looking towards his twin again in expectation.

 

Rey turns with Kylo’s cock still inside her, closing her eyes and gasping at the sensation for a moment.

 

When she re-opens them, they are once more glazed with lust.

 

Kylo, behind her, places his hands on the dip of her waist and lifts Rey off of his cock with a wet sound. She’s so small compared to him that he can easily maneuver her (he knows she loves it no matter how much she doth protest). 

 

He settles her just below, on his upper thighs, his rigid member brushing against her perfect, peach-shaped ass. Her legs extend on either side of his own.

 

“Merry Christmas, little brother,” Kylo greets, a conceited tilt to his lips.

 

Ben echoes the greeting, voice low with heated strain.

 

“Here’s your Christmas present,” Kylo smirks in reply. He spreads Rey wide by using his own knees to nudge hers open, baring her glistening cunt lips to Ben.

 

“All nicely wrapped and tied with a bow.”

 

A small pat to her sex teasingly, laughingly, by Kylo’s large hand.

 

Ben doesn’t move, seemingly entranced by seeing Rey so intimately, though he’s probably seen her like this hundreds of times before.

 

Rey thinks he’s stopped breathing.

 

“Come on, Ben. Don’t you want to open your present?”

 

At his own words, Kylo spreads her cunt lips apart, baring her even further to Ben’s darkened gaze.

 

A sound, sort of like an achingly low groan, resonates from Ben’s lips.

 

And then he’s throwing off his clothing with wild abandon, wrestling out of them as he makes his way towards the pair on the bed. 

 

He settles over Rey, his aching, flushed cock lined up with her beautifully pink pussy. 

 

Kylo, having been busy spreading lube onto himself, now slowly rubs it around Rey’s puckered hole.

 

Slipping a finger inside her, he spreads the cold, viscous lube generously until it’s warm.

 

Again, Kylo lifts her, lowering her slowly, teasingly, down onto his stiff member.

 

Rey moans at the sensation of him stretching her, before biting her lip as she keeps sinking down.

 

Deeper and deeper until her ass is flush with his groin.

 

Ben had been slowly massaging her clit the whole time from where he’s kneeled in front of her, making sure she’s relaxed, that she’s nice and wet for him.

 

He leans closer, their breaths intermingling. Getting a tight grip on her legs, he pushes them up so that they are open wide and baring her completely to him.

 

“Ben,” she moans into him, before his lips slot over hers, simultaneously pressing into her.

 

The slide is easy, but as he presses more into her, closer and closer to the root, Rey whines as she’s filled beyond belief.

 

This isn’t at all the first time she’s been with them, but every time leaves her just as achingly full and stretched.

 

When he’s finally in all the way, Rey has her teeth gritted and is panting. Kylo gently strokes her lower back in smooth, slow caresses.

 

Ben looks down at where he’s joined with her, and is amazed yet again at her body’s capacity.

 

How she stretches to accommodate him and his twin is beyond belief - she’s already so small compared to them that he’s always sure she will break. 

 

Kylo seems to have none of these hesitations, lifting her up with his arms and slamming her back down atop his member.

 

Rey cries out in pleasurable fullness, just as Ben himself slams into her.

 

They build a steady rhythm, effortless and perfect. First Kylo, then Ben, increasing faster and faster until Rey is a keening, weeping mess.

 

Her rosy tits bounce invitingly with each thrust into her, her hair down in a messy halo about her head.

 

Freckle-dusted nose scrunched, hazel eyes closed, rosebud lips open.

 

_ God, you’re beautiful _ , Ben thinks in his head.

 

Her eyes pop open as if she’s heard him.

 

From behind, Kylo reaches around to massage at her clit, the hand left on her hip still effortlessly lifting her up and down on him. 

 

Rey bucks in response, allowing both to go deeper.

 

She knows they’re both close, knows from past experience that their identical stilted breaths, twitching cocks, and gritted teeth means she’ll be dripping soon.

 

She’s close too - so, so close...

 

“Cum, sweetheart,” Ben says to her. 

 

Kylo’s mouth is at her ear echoing his statement. “Let us fill you up.”

 

With a final flick to her clit, Rey orgasms with a sharp cry, cunt clenching desperately around Ben’s cock.

 

She feels the twins cum almost simultaneously, leaving her filled with their spend.

 

They all catch their breath, hearts beating a frantic tattoo in their chests.

 

Once they’re calmed, they slowly lift her off them, their cocks coming free and releasing their seed to flow freely.

 

It runs down her legs, dripping...

 

Ben disappears to grab a damp cloth and open the wine, thinking there was no better time to crack it than now.

 

Kylo repositions her on the bed so that she’s more comfortable - on her back, resting on the pillows.

 

He nudges her thighs open with a stray hand, eyeing their intermingling cum slide down against her golden skin.

 

Skimming a finger through it, he pushes it back into her cunt, beginning to finger her in the process.

 

Rey is already moaning around his fingers, greedy and obviously not satiated.

 

Sliding down, Kylo positions himself between her spread legs, grinning.

 

“Think I️ can make you orgasm before Benny boy comes back?”

 

He doesn’t give her a chance to respond, licking into her with long, languid strokes, before flicking his deft tongue repetitively on her swollen clit.

 

He continues, making her climb higher and higher.

 

She comes. _Twice_.

 

When his twin does return, Kylo is just pulling away from her thighs, looking like a cat who got the cream.

 

Ben has the wine bottle and three Christmas mugs balancing in his hands, the cloth draped over his arm.

 

After he sets it all down, he offers the washcloth to Rey but Kylo shakes his head.

 

“Don’t worry. I️ cleaned her up already.”

 

Shaking his head with a small smile, Ben pours himself and Rey wine.

 

Turning to his twin, Ben raises a brow.

 

“Wine?”

 

Kylo shakes his head in reply.

 

“She tastes sweeter.”

 

He licks his lips, still glistening from Rey.

 

She flushes pink, but is more pleased than embarrassed. After all, she’s had three years to adjust to Kylo’s unchecked mannerisms. 

 

“Did you like your present?” Kylo asks Ben, his face ( _unsurprisingly_ ) schooled into a smug grin.

 

Ben cast his gaze on Rey.

 

“Best Christmas present yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> See my Tumblr here: https://youknowicantakewhateveriwant.tumblr.com/


End file.
